fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Korra
Korra is a fictional character from The Legend of Korra and is currently signed with NCW, NGW, and Animated. She is currently in her first reign of being NCW woman's championship. Background infro ---- Series- Legend of Korra Species- Human Age- 17 Companies- NCW, NGW, Animated, CXWE* *- isn't officially signed Debut- 2013 Billed from- Republic City Allies- Drew Cage, Joan Rivera, Ellen Ripley, Katniss Everdeen, Mako, Bolin, Aang, Coco Bandicoot, Asui Hikaru, DXP Rivals- Gwen Tennyson, The Houses, Twitter- @NCWKORRA *Themes* Van Daminator by Jim Johnston- NCW Walk by Kilgore- NGW One of a Kind by Breaking Point- Animated Career ---- NCW ' ' 'Korra start in NCW on the first show on 1/12/13 defeating Sam Manson. Korraa quickly began to knock of others on the NCW woman s roster, even defeating then NCW womans champion Jazz Fenton. By March she was scheduled to be number 1 contender for the NCW woman's championship but was repleaced by Gwen Tennyson. Korra was a bit upset of being pushed aside formthis chance and went on a few week hiatus from NCW. She came back and got attacked by Gwen and Azula who were part of Omnimix. She joined Team NCW along with Sokka, Ben Tennyson, Danny Phantom, Brad Carbunkle, Aang and Katniss Everdeen. Team NCW won when Korra nailed Naruto in tha back of the chair with a barb wire wrapped steel chair which followed by Sokka performing the icebreaker on Naruto. Later Gwen Tennyson left NCW to be only with CCW claiming NCW to be crap. Gwen tookt he NCW womans title and the NCW woman's roster fell apart. Korra, Katniss, Jazz and Ashley Cage were the only ones left. Korra and Gwen quickly began a rivalry on twitter which Gwen constantly blew off Korra calling her a low life. Korra became obsessed on showing how good she was. In May Korra knocked off Misty in a No DQ match. Gwen still not pleased began taunting Korra via Twitter with the NCW woman's title. Korra on Voltage snapped on DXP wanting to know the future of the NCW woman's division. DXP replied with a Battle Ro'yal '''with various woman wrestlers from different companies to determine the new NCW woman's champion. Korra also got tickets to CCW Meltdown which Gwen was not to pleased with. On XX 14 Gwen dropped a bombshell about Korra while at the commentating table. This lead to the following night Korra jumping Gwen which was quickly ended by security guards breaking up the fight. Back in NCW Zoe Payne came in and attacked Korra for her actions in CCW. But at Springslam the battle royal came down to Zoe and Korra. Zoe pulled out barb wire and turned the match into a Hardcore match. But Korra turned the momentum around and won her first title. At American Tribute. With a lot of heat between Zoe and Korra, the two fought in a barb wire massacre which ended in Korra spearing Zoe through the barb wire ropes, two barb wire boards, and a table. Thus settling the rivalry and Korra retained her title This match was called the most bloodiest match in NCW history. The following week at NCW-CXWE heatstrike Korra and Tsubaki battled it out in a No DQ match wear Korra, although blinded by her own blood won the match. But Korra had to been helped out of the Hammerstein Ballroom by Tsubaki and later was learned Korra had torn her calf muscle in two places. The following week on Prime Velvet House became number 1 contender for the nCW womans title. Velvet and the Houses took advantage of Korra being absent from NCW and attacked a numbe rof wrestlers. Korra returned to NCW, caning the House family with a Singapore cane. Korra was later attacked by Velvet and the Houses. At WrestleWars Korra not only beat Velvet but thought off the entire House family on her own and after the match light Velvet's RR armband on fire which incinerated in seconds, claiming "You know what, screw the critics, screw all of them.........you can hurt me but you can't kill me" This send many RR members into a frenzy. Korra is scheduled to face Gwen and Velvet at UltraClash for the championship. '''NGW ' '''After Korra's friend Joan Rivera signed to NGW, Bossman signed Korra as well noticing the camastery (not sure how you spell it) between the two making them a tag team. Korra appeared on the first episode of Zelocity by wishing Joan good luck and later Joan showing Korra around. Korra was scheduled to fight the following week but she and Joan were attacke dby Roadkill on Rewind with Korra. Korra suffered a fractured arm. Korra will team with Joan on the third episode of Velocity against Korra's NCW rival Velvet and Lillian House in the woman's title tournament. '''Animated' ' ' Korra was singed to Animated's NXT in April of 2013 and since has fought in only a couple of matches but Animated officals were intrested in her style of wrestling and announced she would debut in Animated at Pride and GLory where she will face CCWs Gwen Tennyson in a street fight. Korra's last match in NXT will be a Gauntlet for the NXT woman's championship. CXWE ' '''Although not signed Korra has made many apperances in CXWE. She debut with the NCW/CXWE stable Extreme Alliance which jumped theHardcore Foundation. The following week Korra faced Mason Stone in a intergender hardcore match which Korra won by hitting the Water Whip on Mason. Korra wrestled at the NCW/CXWE supershow Heatstrike agianst CXWE womans champion Tsubaki which ended with Korra getting nearly blinded by her blood on her face and also suffered a torn calf muscle. Korra appeared on Death Massacre and jumped Gwen from behind when she insulted Drew Cage in the back. Korra offically signed a contract with CXWE and jumped Gwen agian at Wrestlefest 23, sending Gwen through tow stacked tables. Gwen was furious the following week tot learn Korra had gotten a CXWE contract. '''CCW' ' '''Although Korra has no contract with CCW she has appeared at CCW Meltdown where after weeks of frustration due to Gwen's insults, she attacked Gwen during her entrance. Personal life Korra has to deal with keeping some things in order in Fiction Wrestling Multiverse due to being the Avatar. Lately she has had struggles with her spiritual self. Korra is not spiritually connected like other Avatar's and has had painful visions, night terrors, and hearing voices from past events. This makes her have occasional outburst and makes her seems very depressed and frustrated. But Emmy and Asui have helped Korra keep control of herself. Korra Is currently dating Drew Cage. Other Info Finishers *Water Whip (spinning heel kick) *Hells Gate Signatures *Diving Leg Drop (sometimes onto a opponet on a table) *Rollin Thunder *Coast-to-Coast (sometimes with a steel chair) *split leg moonsault *Sharpshooter *Leg Sweeper '''Nicknames' "Hardcore Heroine" "Miss Avatar" Championships PRW (Pro Bending Wrestling) *PRW Woman's title ( 1 time) *PRW Hardcore Championship (1 time) NCW ( National Championship Wrestling) *NWA-NCW Tag Team Championship (1 time w/ Bolin) *NCW Woman's Championship (1 time, current) Themes NCW- *Rockers Theme by Jim Johnston *"One of a Kind" by Breaking Point *"Van Daminator" by Jim Johnston (current) CXWE *"One of a Kind" by Breaking Point Animated *"One of a Kind" by Breaking Point NGW *"Walk" by Kilgore Category:Fictional Wrestlers